Try to Forgive
by Parisismydream
Summary: What happens when Maxon cheats on America with Kriss? Will she forgive and forget or leave? Who Will Maxon choose? Who will America choose?
1. Chapter 1

I skidded down the long hallway to Maxon's study with a lunch tray in my hand. We had agreed to meet in here for lunch, and on my way I saw Mary coming down with it, and decided that I could spare her a chore. I reached the huge door that led to his study, and knocked twice to let myself in. I saw Maxon leaning back into his chair reading a paper.

"You're lunch, Your Majesty." I said giving a fake curtsy. Maxon let out a slight chuckle. As he took off his glasses.

" I see you ran into Mary?" He said looking at the tray in my hand. I blushed.

"Well why not spare her a trip?" I replied.

"You, America truly are a saint." He said and I rolled my eyes in return.

"Sit down. I know my desk is a mess, but we're so close America! Did I tell you that we have made a draft of the treaty between us and the Rebels?" He asked, his eyes full of excitement like a child on Christmas morning.

"Only for the millionth time. You really are a great King. You have improved Illea on the best ways possible."I said lovingly.

"And I could do none of it without my Queen." He said with equal admiration. We just sat there for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes, until he gave me a light kiss, that soon got more passionate.

"I love you." He said in between kisses.

"I love you too, but I also like to eat my food when it's hot, rather than cold." I said motioning to the cooling tray of food.

"Of course, my dear." He said, serving us. He gave a quick prayer before we ate, and we dined talking about our greatly improved relationship with the rebels. The Northern and Southern rebels had merged to a single, less violent and active group. They had started to be more proud to be Illean, and going as far as enlisting in the army. This treaty that we are on the verge of making will be to have the Rebels become a part of Illea, and they will serve as a training camp to our army. All willingly, of course.

About halfway through our meal, Maxon looked up at the clock, and rushed out the door.

"I'm sorry America. I have an urgent meeting that started five minutes ago. I'll see you at dinner." And with that he was gone.

I sighed, frustrated that his busy schedule led to us not being able to spend quality time with each other. This was the second time this week he had suddenly gone to a meeting. I stood up from the plain wooden chair across his desk and moved to the soft one the Maxon sat on.

As I sunk down into the chair, I started to admire my rings. It was beautiful, with an Ameythest and Peridot stone on it, out birthstones. I then accidentally dropped the ring, and it fell into one of Maxon's open drawers.

As I was rummaging through it, looking for my ring, I found a stack of letters, bound by a rubber band that was stretched so much that it looked as though it might break any second. I noticed that they were all from Kriss, and were all dated within the month. I knew that it was probably nothing, and that I should respect Maxon's privacy. However curiosity got the best of me. I opened one up, and it said:

Dear Maxon,

I have great news! I will be staying at the palace for the next six months! I convinced one of your advisors to let me stay to "let me work on my Education Project." He really is a numbskull. Don't know why you keep him. Don't know why you keep America either.

Anyways, now you don't have to sneak out to see me anymore! I will be in the palace from May to the Halloween ball. I have to go now to pack. I Love You.

-Kriss

I felt hot tears running down my face. How could Maxon betray me like this? He told me he loved me! I looked again at the date, and realized that she must be here now. So that's what his little "Meetings" were all about. I stormed down to my room, with tears of sadness and anger running down my face. I know that I must look like a crazy women with my makeup streaming down my face, but I don't care.

When I got to my room, I sat on the little love seat I had the in the corner of my room. I was about

to have another heavy wave of sobs hit me, when I heard commotion in Maxon's room. I walked briskly down the hallway adjoining our rooms. Luckily, the door was cracked just enough so that I could see in. I saw to much to take in at once, and I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

There was Maxon, my sweet loving, husband passionately kissing Kriss. Then the little cheater spoke up.

"Babe, this was a great welcome and all, but why do you keep her? We both know who you really love. And I'm tired of sneaking around. I want to officialy be a couple." She said raising an eyebrow.

"For a few reasons. One, she's s crowd favorite. The citizens love her, especially the lower castes. And, foreign affairs. We would lose at least Italy and Spain as allies, probably more. But finally, I still have some feelings for her. No offense babe, but in terms of my heart, you two are even. I love you both." He said, but I didn't let him finish. I stormed into the room.

...

Soooo... Howd you like it, I'm new to fanfiction so I know I'm not the best writer, but I'm trying. Idk if I'll make this a full length story, or just a one shot here and there. Please review and tell me what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

I barged into the room with tears streaming down my face. How could he do this to me? And with, Kriss?! She seemed like the least likely canidate, what with her innocence act. Then again, he almost married her.

"America, I can explain, I-" He said with a look of desperation in his eyes.

"Oh really! Explain this!" I said motioning to the two of them. "I saw every thing and read the letters. There's nothing to explain." I said. I then slapped Maxon on his cheek so hard that I hurt my own hand."

"Your Majesty, please! Try to understand!" Kriss pleaded. She had nothing but fear in her eyes, looking like a lost puppy. She disgusted me.

"TRY TO UNDERSTAND? Do you not realize that Maxon is MY husband, not yours. If he really loved you, you would be the one with this ring on your finger and a crown on your little head! He chose ME, not you." I said with so much anger I felt as though I might explode. I don't know how I found the strength, but this time I slapped Kriss so hard that she fell down. As Maxon knelt down to help Kriss, I dashed out of the room, heading straight to Marlee.

Though I ran as fast as I could in heels, Maxon was faster. He grabbed my wrist and pinned me against the wall.

"America, I'm sorry." He said, but I refused to say a word back to him. I just looked off into the hall.

"I want to restart. How about later, when you're not fuming with anger we'll talk, and I'll explain things." He said exhausted. Once again, I ignored him. Not wanting to take no as an answer, he took a more forceful approach, and slapped me twice against each cheek, but I was so angry that I could hardly feel it.

"God, Woman! How will we ever fix this if you won't say a word? I'm obviously trying, while your just sitting back, not saying a word. Your'e enjoying the show, aren't you? Watching me dancing around to please you!"

"I'm not the one who cheated on their wife, the one person they promised to keep safe and love forever! Do you just expect me to buckle down and apologize, for slapping your "true love" and yourself for going together behind my back for, God knows how long!" I yelled. Tired of this conversation, I kneed him and ran off into a hidden staircase.

As I trotted up the stairs, checking behind me constantly to make sure Maxon wasn't following me, I finally reached Marlee's apartment. I bursted in, calling for Marlee. When she came out of the living room, I ran up to her and gave her a long hug.

"I needed that." I said sadly. Just when I though I was out of tears I felt more come to my eyes.

"America, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly. "Are rebels here? Come on-"

"No Marlee, it's worse. A lot worse." I said through sobs.

"I think I know what this calls for." She walked into the kitchen, and returned with a gallon container of Rocky Road Ice Cream, and two spoons.

"This ought cheer you up! So what happened?" She asked as we collapsed on the couch, digging into the ice cream. I took a deep breath, and began.

"Well, yesterday I was having lunch with Maxon when he suddenly went to a "meeting"." I started. " I saw a stack of letters in his desk, and I started to look through them. I mean, I know I shouldn't have, but still. I noticed that's they were all from Kriss, and we're all dated within the month. They were love letters Marlee! Love letters between my husband and another women, Marlee!" I cried. Marlee pulled me into another hug.

"That's horrible, America! Oh, when I get my hands on him..." She said gritting her teeth.

"That's not even the worst part! I walked in on then kissing! I even heard him say that he loved her, and he was mostly keeping me because I was a crowd favorite!" I complained.

"Well, life isn't always good to you, but this will make you stronger America. Every cloud has a silver lining." She said helpfully.

"But Marlee, there's one more thing." I said cautiously.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm pregnant."

...

Dun Dun Dun Dunn! Cliffy! Hoped you like it! Btw I'm so thankful for all my reviews! I've only posted one chapter and I have 15 reviews! ahhhhhh! Thx so much! Here's just a little question: so I want America to throw a little pity party for herself (yay for self pity!) or something and have her in the music room and sing/play either

Black Widow by Iggy Azelea and Rita Ore (curtesy of fangirl crazi407)

Or

Say Something by Great Big World and Christina Aguilera.

Or any songs you think would be a good fit.

I don't own any of these songs! Or characters in the books to. I guess a little late.

One more thing! She's pregnant people! Do you think boy or girl? And names? Thanks so much for reading!

-Paris


	3. Chapter 3

"You're what?" Marlee asked her jaw dropping.

"You heard me Marlee. I mean, what if he wants a divorce? I couldn't let the baby go through that! What with interviews every other second!" I said exasperated.

"America, stop talking like that! Maxon would never divorce you!" Marlee said hopefully.

"Oh, because he loves me so much! He really demonstrated that today!" I said

"Actually, the king isn't allowed to divorce the Queen..." Marlee said, biting her lip.

"Figures." I muttered. "Poor Maxon will just have to cheat the rest of his life." I said

"America, stop taking like that!" He picked you over 34 other girls! He obviously loves you! You just need to remind him of it!" Marlee said. Then it hit me. He directly picked me over Kriss! He really loves me more than her!

"Thanks Marlee!" I said before running out the door. I was going to march right up to him and admit my feelings. We were going to be a happy family. At least, that's what I thought. As I about to knock on his door, I heard another voice talking to him, undoubtedly Kriss.

"Maxon, come on. Just ditch her. I know you love me." Kriss said teasingly. There was a short silence, and I could only assume what they were doing.

"But Kriss, you have to understand. She's my wife. I can't just leave her off in the dust!" Maxon said defensively.

"Dumb laws" Kriss moaned.

"Kriss! That's not why! I have a commitment, a promise! I vowed to love her forever and that's what I intend to do!" Maxon said sincerely. Kriss let out a gasp.

"So we're over?" Kriss wined. Ugh she was so pathetic. I had no idea what Maxon saw in her.

"Kriss I never said that! You have to Realize that I love you too! No matter how I'm feeling, your optimism always cheers me up!" Maxon said. I felt myself get sick in my stomach when he said that.

"Maxon, you just said that you're going to be with, her, forever." She said her in such a disgusted tone, as if she was his wife.

"Kriss, I don't know what I'm going to do, but i don't think I can bare to be apart from you." Maxon said.

And with that, I ran to the only place I could find solace. The only place in which I could express myself, ways in words cannot describe. My music room. As I sat down at my piano, I played one of my favorite songs. Old, but nonetheless beatiful.

I'm holding on your rope

Got me ten feet off the ground

And I'm hearing what you say

But I just can't make a sound

You tell me that you need me

Then you go and cut me down

But wait...

You tell me that you're sorry

Didn't think I'd turn around and say..

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you

And I need you like a heart needs a beat

(But that's nothing new)

Yeah yeah

I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue

And you say

Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,

But I'm afraid

It's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

Woahooo woah

It's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah

I'm holding on your rope

Got me ten feet off the ground...

"Pretty song." Maxon said, leaning against the doorway. I used to melt at that action, but now it causes me sorrow. He probably does the same thing for Kriss.

"What do you want, Maxon?" I asked coldly. He let out a long sigh.

"I want things to be the way they were, America! I love you! I just want a happy marriage! The thing between Kriss and i, it's not what it looks like! Is that too much to ask?" He said.

"So, now not only is my husband a cheater, but a liar to? First of all, I wasn't the one who ruined our marriage by cheating. Secondly, I heard what you were just now saying to Kriss, Maxon! That you wanted to stay with her and that you love her!" I said, taking a deep breath. That little speech took alot out of me!

"I'm sorry you had to hear that America. You want the truth? (A/N: Well you can't handle the truth! Totally random! xD) I'm confused, America! I love you both!" Maxon admitted.

"Youre confused? Between your WIFE and some other woman? I'll give you lots of time to decide! You know what? Is rather my baby grow up with no father, than a cheater. I want to go to Italy with Nicoletta for a few years. It's to late to apologize Maxon. I'm going to ask today, and I know she'll let me." I said. Take that, Maxon.

"What? Baby? Anyways,you're not going." He said.

"And why not?" I asked, astonished that he rejected my plans.

"Let me rephrase that. The babys not going. It's my baby just as well, and I hate using this card, but I'm the king. What I say goes." He said fiercely. I felt burning tears in my eyes. There was no way he would win this round. I was about to reply, but I was cut off by screeching alarms.

We ran down the winding hallways until we got to the royal safe room, only to be greeted by none other than Kriss.

"What are you doing here? You're no royal. Quite frankly I rank the maids higher than you." I said disgusted.

"I'm not an official royal, but if Maxon had his way I'd be queen and you'd be the nobody five that you are." She said, full of sass. She did not just go there. I felt the anger boiling up inside me, and ssince there wasn't a piano around I had to express myself in a different way. Through my fists.

I hit her square on the jaw, but before Maxon could interfere, she got me good in the stomach. Hopefully the baby didn't take to much impact. Out of instinct I clutched my stomach, and Maxon took my hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked cautiously. I gave him a death look, and he went off.

"You know, it's my baby too! I care about it just as much as you do!" He shouted. Kriss let out a startled gasp.

"Youre pregnant? Wow now we have to wait at least 9 months for any divorce." Kriss said. Maxon sensed my anger, and decided that we should all sit on different sides of the room. And by we, I mean me sit on one side and Kriss sit next to Maxon and we all stare at each other. So that's how my afternoon went.

...'

Finally! First, I dont own the selection or the song apologize. Thanks to all my reviews! Response time!

Bow ties are cool: thanks for suggesting the song! I think it wasa Really good fit.

Zanzibaby: thanks for your suggestion! I almost picked you're ugly heart song! It was a great match! And for your names!

Fairy not proncess: thanks for your suggestion! I was stuck between ugly heart, all of me, and apologize

Fangirl crazi 407: thanks! I pretty much used your plot...

Guest: thanks for giving me the whole go to Italy idea.

I know I'm forgetting a lot, but here is general:

I'm so sorry it took me forever to post this! I accidently deleted the original copy so.. I had to restart. :(

Ready for horrible, bad news? Worst news in history, aside from war and plagues? THE BENGALS ARE NO LONGER UNDEFETED! Does anybody even watch football? I love it! I know, I'm weird.

So, baby talk! Almost everybody wanted a girl, so a girl it shall be! The first name will be...

Marie, curtesy of Mistyrious. Personally one of my favorite names!

And the middle name is ...

Elle, curtesy of the selection fangirl.

So, Marie Elle Shreave. Hope you like it!

-Paris.


	4. Chapter 4

I was lost deep in my thoughts when a loud knock hit the door.

"Your Majesty, are you in there?" asked a deep voice, who I assumed was a guard.

"Yes. Have the attack ceased?" asked Maxon in his professional voice.

"Yes your Majesty. However, Im afraid that the rebels have messed up the combination lock, and the door needs to be opened from the inside." Said the voice.

"Of course." Said Maxon. He looked around for a minute, until he saw a key laying on the top of a table. He inserted into the door, only for it to be forcefully opened again. A tall man with a scar running from his eye to his mouth ran in, with possibly one of the largest guns I have ever seen.

"Lead me to your safe room, or you all die." He said huskily. We were all to shocked to move. Kriss looked like she was about to faint, and Maxon just sat there, his jaw dropped.

"Lead. Me. To. The. Cash." He said surprisingly calmly.

"I'm sorry Sir, but the vault isn't stored in the palace." Maxon said. Now that was a flat out lie. We had a giant underground room, filled with riches upon riches, and at least a couple hundred guards.

"Don't fool with me, or the girl dies." He said, pointing his gun at Kriss. I immediately felt a twang of jealousy. Does he think that she means more to Maxon than I do to him? I was tempted to let him fire away, but the moral side of me spoke.

"There are tons of guards guarding it. You wouldn't be able to get past the first set without having fifty bullets in you." I said confidently. He grinned a toothless smile.

"Maybe so, but you're going with me. That might make them cease fire." He replied smugly.

I sat against the couch, rubbing the bridge of my nose. So he would either kill us now, or have the guards do the honor. I was adjusting in my seat, preparing for a good hour of Maxon trying to compromise. If there was one thing good about him, it was his ability to talk, about everything and anything for as long as he could.

"They know better than that. They would just kill you after you let us go." Maxon said.

During my fiddling in my seat, I felt a cold and hard metal touch my back. I carefully reached behind me, and pulled out a small handgun. I had forgot that the guards had placed weapons in each safe room in odd places in case of emergencies, like this. I moved and went to a cot, which conviently right behind him. I lay down, belly first on the bed, and aimed right for his head. He was taller than Maxon, so if it went through it wouldn't hit him, as it might if I shot his back.

I replayed all the shooting lessons Maxon had made me take in my mind. Point. Aim. Anchor. Shoot.

A loud Bang echoed throughout the room, and I saw him. Lying on the floor, with barely any head left. I started sobbing at that sight. I killed a man. I ended his life. What if he had a lover, a wife, kids?

Maxon ran over to me and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"You saved us Mer. I'm so proud of you." He whispered into my ear, pulling me closer. I wanted so badly to just lean against him and cry into his shoulder, but then I saw Kriss awkwardly standing there and remembered that I was mad at him. I pulled away, and sat on a small chair, wallowing in pity.

Then, a real guard walked in and nodded in understanding when he saw the gun in my hand. I honestly didn't know I still had it, but I didn't want to set it down. It gave me a feeling of safety.

The guard called for backup, and about five or six more came in. Three of them worked on the corpse lying in front of us, and the rest aided us. They were asking me questions, probably about the attack, but I was unresponsive. All I could think about was that poor man...

But my sadness worked out in Kriss's favor, seeing that Maxon wasn't comforting me she ran into his arms.

"Maxon! I was so scared! I thought I was going to die! If it wasn't for your stalling, I bet we would all be dead by now!" She said drastically. I guess she forgot that I was the one who ended it. He embraces her in a tight hug, and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

I took this as my cue to leave, and went to my study and locked the door. Luckily it had only faced minimal damage, with a few books scattered here and there. I got out the phone book, and found Nicoletta's number. The phone rang for a while, until she picked up.

"Ciao!" Said Nicoletta in a cheery voice.

"Nicoletta, it's America. We need to talk."

...

Hey! Thanks for all my support I've been having throughout! If you have any suggestions please feel free to review or pm! Uhhhh it guess that's it for now.

Au revoir!

-Paris

(Why did I just do that?)


	5. Chapter 5

"What's wrong America? Trouble in paradise?" She asked teasingly

"Hardly." I said in a voice that said I was not in the mood to mess around.

"America, you seemed troubled. Have the chef make you four cheese lasagna, and we'll talk over that. My Nona always told me that food told a thousand soothing words." Nicoletta said bluntly.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but food isn't the answer to everything!" I said a little more harshly than I meant it to be, but I wanted my point to get across.

"I'm sorry Nicoletta, but I'm out of sorts today." I said apologetically.

"No, No. Tell Nicki your problems." She said.

"So you're going with Nicki now?" I asked.

"Eh, takes half as short to say." She said nonchalantly.

I explained her the current situation as calmly as I could, with an occasional threat from her, such as: "Let me come over there, and I'll make sure Maxon can't sit down for a week!" Or "America, just say the word and I'll send Maxon a knuckle sandwhich!"

"America, how about you come stay with me for a few months? I have more than enough space, and we can have sleepovers!" Nicolette said enthusiastically.

"I've tried! I've asked him before, and he said that I couldn't come! Wouldn't that make us both happier?" I said. There was a long pause, and I could practically hear the gears turning in her head.

"I've got it!" Nicolette screamed loudly.

"Uh, ow! Right in the ear!" I said. But she ignored me and kept on talking.

"Italy is one of Illea's stronger allies, correct?" She asked. Having no idea what she was going at, gave an affirmative grunt.

"Well, if Maxon won't let you come the Italy will break the treaty, and we will no longer be allies." Nicolette said professionally.

"But Niccoletta-" I said before getting interrupted.

"I believe it's Nicki. Carry on." She said.

"Well "Nicki" you're not queen yet, you're only princess. You don't have power to break alliances, and there's no way that you can convince your parents to do this." I said.

"Really America? Remember what's coming up in just two short weeks? Why surely yours truly's coronation isn't then!" She said with an obvious tone.

"Nicki! I can't believe I forgot! That'll be great! And, I'll already be there so it's harder for him to deny us!" I said excitedly.

"You finally see my ways my dear!" Said Nicoletta deviously.

Just then I heard a strong knock on my door, and knew it could be none other than Maxon.

"Nicki, I'm sorry but I have to go. Talk to you soon?" I said.

"Talk to you soon! Don't forget the lasagna!" She exclaimed as I hang up. Sometimes I'm positive that she's an 8 year old inside a 24 year olds body.

"America, can I come in?" Maxon said through the other side of the door.

"Yah, come in." I sighed. This was gonna be a long talk.

...

Sorry again for it being short! I was on vacation, so yah. Did you see the cover for the heir?! It's amazing!

Anyways...thank yall so much! I have over 50 reviews! Yay!

Guest: thank you! It means so much!

Delphinium 14: I definitely want America to have a love interest over there! I'm not sure if I should make it a love triangle, or just enough to make Maxon jealous.

Guest: love the idea! Down the road, it will definitely be in here.

Guest: thanks!

Kiren: Your like, a selection celebrity to me because of your stories! They rock! Thanks so much!

: I love reviewer thoughts! Thanks for the awesome idea!

Zammieandorrcabeth forever:well she had some verbal threats... Thanks for the idea!

Eruditeabnegationmockinjay: I was debating the idea, but then the story would have stopped. Personally, I wish so to!

Theone forever: thanks! I never thought I could write something that got so much positive comments!

Mistyrious: haha thanks. Very punny! I know, lame.

Olive2001: I'm soooooooo freaking Maxerica! Just wanted to see if their lives weren't so perfect after all...

Fairy not princess: the Cincinnati Bengals are a football team from Ohio. Whodey! No? Ok I'll stop.

Sorry I'm not good at responding to reviews! Anyways, I've decided to do a question at the end of every chapter. This one is..

What caste would you be or want to be?

Personally I would say 5, because I do classical voice, piano, flute, and theater. Or maybe 3, because I love phycology? Thanks for reading!

-Paris.


	6. Chapter 6

Maxon slowly walked into the room, his hair messy. I wasn't sure if it was because he had ran his hands through it, or he and Kriss had a heated meeting. Probably both.

"Are you alright?" Maxon asked.

"Are you serious? I just shot a man, discovered my husband is cheating on me, and I'm pregnant. All of which, happened in the last 24 hours mind you." I retorted. Maxon rolled his eyes at this, but then a confused look came across his face.

"Wait. You learned you were pregnant today?" Maxon implored.

"Yah. That's why I wanted us to have lunch together, so I could tell you. I guess we each had our share of surprises today." I said.

"America, I know I've said it a million times, but I'm sorry, I don't-" He tried, but I wasn't in the mood for it, and it was late already.

"Maxon, I've had an incredibly long day, and it's already one o'clock. Can we discuss this tomorrow?" I pleaded. I definitely didn't want to talk things out after everything had happened in just one day. Things needed to sink in before I could even think of discussing the matter.

"No, America. We will talk things out, and talk tonight." Maxon said in one of the harshest voices I have ever heard come from him.

"Fine." I said. "You have an hour. Go."

Maxon pulled out a chair across from me, and slowly sat in it.

"I suppose you want to know why." Maxon said.

"That would be nice." I replied.

"Well, I guess I never got over her. She's just selfless, kind, and simple, practically the opposite of you..." Maxon said before his voice trailed out. Ok, I'll admit that hurt. He probably saw my sour reaction and quickly covered it up.

"Not in a bad way! You're complex, a fighter, a go-getter!" Maxon said in a horrible attempt to cover up.

"Well, you love Kriss, and I'm obviously nothing like her so I'm going to bed now." I remarked.

"America, Sit. Back. Down. I'm, I'm confused America! Back in the Selection, I loved you and only you. Kriss hardly factored in. I still love you! Please don't take this the wrong way! It's just, everything's been so stressful lately, Mer. With the rebels and whatnot, I just needed someone to encourage me, just lift me up." Maxon said wearily.

"And I don't!" I insisted.

"You did. Just in different ways. With you everything is so upbeat, and active. Kriss is just so laid back, it was so easy." Maxon explained.

"So, who contacted who first. How long has this been going on?" I asked quietly in defeat.

"Kriss. She sent me a letter, asking me how things were going here. We started casually communicating, and then we slowly fell for each other." He said simply. With each word he spoke, I could feel the knife slowly twisting inside of me. I wanted to just break down and cry, but I needed to stay strong.

"It's been going on for about 3 months, but she came to the palace last month." He continued.

"How many times have you seen her?" I asked, trying to sound emotionless.

"We met for, I don't know an hour or two every other day, maybe every day if we could." Maxon answered honestly.

"You do realize that's more time then you've EVER spent with your wife?! You have never made that kind of time with me! I'd be lucky to get an hour every week!" I exclaimed furiously. How did he do any work at all?

"America, please. I know what I did was wrong, but I don't know how to take her out of my life. I love both of you." Maxon murmured.

"Well you can't keep this up for long. Either you send her somewhere where I'll never see her sorry face again, or I go to Italy a few months so you can figure things out." I demanded.

"I don't want you to go to Italy." Maxon replied bluntly. Seriously? That's all he has to say?

"And why ever not?" I asked sarcastically.

"The baby. I don't want you to be alone over there." Maxon countered. I wasn't sure if I should think that this was his way of saying that he didn't want me to go because he would miss me, or he didn't want the heir to get hurt. Probably the latter.

"Well then kick Kriss out. Now." I stated. Was it that hard for him?

"You know I can't do that America! It would be cruel, and hard on me!" Maxon exclaimed.

"Then I'm going to Italy with Nicoletta for a few months. Good night Maxon." I said, and ran out of there before he could counter. I ran into our room, only to realize that Maxon would be sleeping here too. He would look for me in my room, so I went to Maxon's old nursery for the night.

As I walked in, a loud creak came from the floors. I walked around the small room, looking at the worn teddy bears on shelves, and the empty bottles lying everywhere. I can't believe that he used to be so little, so innocent. I decided to settle in a dusty rocking chair, and picked up a book from the shelf. I got out an old afghan, and covered my myself up head to toe. It was always kept warm in the palace, but for some reason lately I've been getting chills.

"Do you want me to read you a book?" I asked my baby.

"I think that silence means yes." I said, and picked up a book titled "Zanzi the Racehorse." Reading was supposed to help strengthen the baby's future reading abilities, so I read it to the end. I let out a long yawn as I settled in, trying to get comfy for a long night.

After an hour of not being able to sleep, I started talking a one sided conversation with her. As I was about to finally have a good sleep, I saw a note slip out from under the door.

...

Whew! I felt bad for taking so long to update last time and making it so short I made a longish one for you!1025 words! Anyways...

Shoutout to Zanzi baby for coming up with the most creative response!

The most creative reasoning or format will some how get a shout out in the story. Thanks for all the ones I got though! This weeks question...

What Character would you be, and why?(besides America)

Thanks for reading!

-Paris


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello? Who's there? I asked with a shaky voice. I waited a few minutes for a response that never came. I slowly peeled off each layer of blanket, and cautiously made my way to the door.

As I bent down to grab the note, I heard a door loudly closing across the hall. Knowing that whoever left the note must be camping out there, I took a deep breath and unfolded the paper.

To my surprise, the letter was very short, and was signed anonymously. It read:

America,

We need to talk. Meet me on the roof tomorrow at nine? See you then.

-?

I was tempted to go to the room and see who it was myself, but fatigue got the best of me and I slowly drifted off to sleep, wondering about tomorrow.

(Skip to tomorrow)

I woke to the bright sun shining in my face, momentarily blinding me. I stifled a long yawn, and looked down at my watch. Seven o'clock. I would have just enough time to get ready, and meet the mystery person on the roof early.

I skipped down to my room, feeling surprisingly refreshed. I was about to enter, when Officer Coulson stopped me.

"Your Majesty. I don't mean to pry, but I noticed you were not in either your or the King's room last night. I hope that you are okay?" He asked in a professional voice.

"I'm fine, thank you very much. Just needed a change of scenery for the night I guess." I replied vaguely.

"Good. Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked in his same rigid voice. I hesitated for a moment before responding.

"Actually, there is. Would you mind sending a couple of guards to the roof at eight? I was going to head up there later, and I didn't want to take any risks." I told him, trying to not sound so suspicious.

"Of course your Majesty." He said before getting on his walkie and calling the guards.

I carefully sat down on the plush seat at my vanity, and got my makeup out. I slowly put on my liquid foundation, following by the powder. I quickly curled my eyelashes, and only applying mascara, not caring about eyeliner of eyeshadow. I coulored my lips a light pink, to compliment my day dress I planned on wearing. I looked at my watch, and I got ready a little too late, because it was ready eight. I did quick work with my hair, putting it in a side braid and then hurriedly slipped on my dress.

I ran to the elevator, though I could almost hear Silvia's scolding, like "Ladies do NOT run." and "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize we were in the Olympics. Slow Down America!"

As I finally reached the roof, I took a deep breath, earning me strange looks from the guards. I slowly opened the door, and heard Zammie and Percabeth, the current most boy band blaring through headphones. I saw a little mess of red hair dancing to it, and ran over to hug it.

"May!" I yelled before I squeezed her into one of the tightest bear hugs known to man.

"Ames! I didn't expect you to get here so early!" May said excitedly.

"Well I didn't know of whoever wanted to meet me was safe or not. Anyways, what time did you get here last night? Is Mom and Gerad here? Where are they?" I asked quickly. I always got the excitement of a child when my family was involved.

"Whoa! One question at a time!" May replied.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly. I could feel my face getting hot.

"Well, I got here around eleven last night." May stated confidently.

"How did you know where I was?" I questioned.

"Well, it only took an hour! I checked every room on the third floor, and Maxon's nursery was the last place I happened to check. What were you doing in there anyways?" May asked, the curious being that she was. "Did you and Maxon get in a fight? Is this your first one? Is it serious? Who started it? Did-"

"It's a long story May, can we, talk about it later?" I asked quietly, averting my eyes from her vivacious ones to the depressing gargoyles that surrounded the castle.

"Oh, yah sure." May said, frowning. We've always told each other everything, so this must be hard for her.

"It's not like that! It's just that, I guess, I don't know I'm just scared. I'll tell you someday, ok? Just not now." I said, trying to explain what was happening without explaining it.

"Ok. I hope you two make up." May said sincerely. I let out a light laugh.

"Me too, sis." I told her. Then we just sat there for a moment, watching the birds and whatnot.

"So, you never told me why you're here. Just couldn't bear a few weeks without seeing your favorite sister?" I teased. Then, tears started forming in her eyes, and I gave her another hug.

"Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry May. What happened." I asked, trying to help.

"No, it's not you. It's-its, oh God, it's Gerad." May cried. It sounded like each word was killing her to say. I pulled out of the hug and got a good look at her face.

"What May? What happened to Gerad?" I demanded.

"I don't know how, I don't know why, but you need to come home and help us!" May practically screamed. Her mascara was seemingly on her entire face except her eyes.

"May, I'll come home. I was planning on leaving here anyways. But May, you need to tell me what's wrong with Gerad." I told her with a soft sternness in my voice.

"Well, I was walking him home from school, right. Then he started wheezing, really loudly. It's only a short walk, maybe ten minutes but about halfway home he couldn't walk anymore! I called mom, and he went to the hospital, I don't know the rest of the day was a blur." May finally got out. Her hysteric tears had stopped, and has now turned into long, quiet ones.

"What was he diagnosed with?" I said with a certain softness in my voice.

"He had a punctures lung. Now he has some really bad pneumonia." May said softly.

"Oh, May. How long ago was this?" I asked.

"We figured out about the pneumonia last night, but the lung was a day before that. I got here as soon as I could after that. Mom and Gerad are at home.

"Why don't you take him here? We have the best doctors in Illea." I asked curiously.

"We tried. The doctors said it wasn't safe for him to be in a car, or even a plane for that matter. Even the smallest movement or vibration hurts him." She told me.

"Let's both go out this afternoon. I'll arrange a jet so we'll be there in only a few minutes." I assured her.

"Ok, but can we just relax here for a few minutes?" May asked.

"Of course." I said, happy that even at this age she showed a lot of affection towards me.

"Hey America?" May asked.

"Yah Maybug?" I replied.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I replied. It felt so good to hear those words from someone who means it so much.

...

Thanks for reading! I obviously done own the Selection or any works from Kiera cass for that matter. To clear up any questions, May is 19 now, and Gerad is 11. I don't know if the proportions are right,but whatever.

Shoutout to Zammie and Percabeth 4ever! I totally agree!

This weeks question...

What are good questions? I'm out of question ideas! Thanks again!

-Paris


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, y'all. Can I just apologize? I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner! My last chapter, the one where America saw who the note was from, was updated about 3 weeks ago, but just now I realized it didn't update. Of you didn't read it, then check it out now!

So, I re updated it, and thought I deleted the one it was previously one. Didn't work. So, now it SHOULD be up, do of you haven't read it then please go back to chapter 7. On with the story!...

May and I sat there for another moment, before she suddenly stood up.

"Gosh, Ames! We have to go, like now! We need to get to Gerad as soon as possible." May said urgently.

"May, I know you're worried, but I need at least an hour to pack and to tell everyone. While I'm doing that, I want you to eat an entire meal. You probably haven't eaten in days." I told her, trying to sound like a mother.

"No time for any of that. We have to leave as soon as possible." May said with an irritable tone.

"We're not leaving until you've ate a whole meal. God knows the last time you've eaten." I said stubbornly. May looked at me for a moment, trying to see if anything will make me give in, but after she realized I wouldn't budge she let out a long sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She moaned. I smiled despite the situation, because princess or not, she was still a teenager.

We silently walked up to my room, to find Lucy, Paige, and Mary gossiping.

"Well, you know I heard that Cindy went off at Deb- America, Lady May! Great to see you! What do you need?" Mary asked, in a weak attempt to cover the fact that they were just gossiping during work hours. They knew I didn't mind, but always wanted to act official when May was around.

"Well, Gerad is sick, and I need to get to him right away. Paige, can you take May to the dining hall and makes sure she eats an ENTIRE meal." I say, meeting eye contact with May, receiving yet another eye roll. Paige quickly left the room, grabbing May's hand.

"Lucy, can you tell Aspen to send extra men to that part of Angeles so we don't get riots. The media loves nothing more than having a celebrity, even the queen, at a weak moment." I told her.

"Of course your majesty." Lucy said briskly before walking out.

"And Mary, I can you pack my bags, I'll only be gone for a few days, and I'll need to tell Maxon." I said. She gave me a soft smile and nod, and began to pack. I was just about to leave the room when she called my name.

"America? Be strong. For yours, and your family's sake." She said sincerely.

"I'll try." I replied as I left the room. I walked out of my room and down the velvet colored walls. I turned the corner to go into Maxons meeting room, when I saw a huge painting. It had shades of red and orange covering most of it, and a small silver tiara in the corner. It was my fathers last painting he had painted.

"You always believed in me, daddy. You knew I could master the piano, despite my many failed attempts. You knew I could go up in front of hundreds of people and sing. You even knew I could win the Selection. Daddy, I'm scared. This one thing I know I have no power to fix. I miss you. I would give anything to have one more hug, one more kiss, or more word. I love you." I uttered, fighting back tears.

"America?" A low voice said. Still in my daze, I said the most ridiculous response.

"Daddy! Is it really you?" I asked hopefully, only to have my hopes diminished by Maxon coming up to me.

"What are you doing America? Where were you last night?" Maxon asked, going from worried husband to furious king.

"I'm going to Angeles. Gerad is sick, and May is here. I'm going to least within the hour, and decided to tell you." I told him plainly. Maxon's face flustered with emotions. It went to confused, to understanding, to angry, to scared. He paused for a few moments, and then walked towards a maid walking by.

"Please, pack my bags. I'm leaving within the hour." Maxon told her.

"Excuse me? You're not coming." I told him fiercely.

"And why not? I'm their family too! I love Gerad! I'm not going to leave you there alone! What if people know you're there?" Maxon tried. "Don't you think I don't know that you scheduled your first baby checkup for tomorrow. I was going to go. I'll reschedule it."

"How did you know! I never told you! Like you would actually care." I said.

"Dr. Ashlar is required to report any news of the Royal Heir to me as soon as possible. And America, please, let's not start this over again. I do care about you and the baby." Maxon told me, but I didnt believe any bit of his last two sentences.

"Fine. We'll save it for later." I replied.

"I'm going to go to Dr. Ashlar now." And with that, Maxon was gone.

I walked to the Dining Hall, to find looking pale over her half eaten, yet giant plate of fried chicken and greens. A watchful Paige watched her every bite like a hawk.

"I'm so full! Can I be done yet?" May asked Paige and I. Paige glanced up at me, and I told her just a few more bites, leading to May having a sigh of relief.

I walk to the command room next, to see Aspen ordering guards to Angeles as I walk in.

"And another day saved by none other than Aspen Ledger." I say teasingly. Aspen let out a smirk, and gave me a long hug.

"I'm so sorry this is happening to you Mere. If there's anything I can do-" Aspen said.

"No, Aspen, you've done so much already. Please, I can't possibly be anymore indebted to you." I joked.

"I think it's the other way around. You gave me a place to live, set me up with Lucy, and helped me and my mother, there's really no way to top this." Aspen said. I laughed.

"Alright see you later." I said as I walked out.

I walked up the stairs to see if Mary had finished packing, but saw Maxons door ajar.

Him and Kriss were in a deep kiss, with his hands informally low on her waist. They were murmuring things to each other, like: I love you, I'll miss you, hold me tighter, you're amazing. They simply disgusted me. To think that Maxon had been saying the same things to me... Disgusting.

I took a deep breath, and walked in.

"Kriss Ambers, you have gotten in between Maxon and I's marriage. We are forbidden to divorce, and anyone who gets between us may be charged. Under the power of the Illean law and constitution, I charge you with treason.

-...

Ok! Sorry that took so long! I know, it wasn't my best, but I wanted to get one up soon to apologize. This weeks question, is what are good questions? Thanks for reading!

-Paris.


	9. Chapter 9

Maxon and Kriss stood there in shock, taking in what just happened. Kriss's mouth jaw dropped open, and then shut.

"Excuse me, "America", but Maxon has as much power as you do, and there would be no way that he would let me die." Kriss said, with more sass than her face implied.

"America, we've been over this. I love Kriss. I would rather the country collapse than lose her!" He said, gazing into her eyes. I couldn't believe this. I just couldn't. He told me the exact same thing. Is it wrong that even after he said this, I want nothing more than for him to encase me in his strong arms and kiss the top of my head? What is wrong with me!

"I'm going to handle this with class, unlike some people who chose to ruin lives like immature brats who always get what they want." I said, glaring at Kriss, getting me an eye roll in return.

"As shocking as it may be, I DO know the laws of my own country, and I DO know that Maxon and I share equal power. I took the liberty of looking it up in our constitution. Section two, Bill number Fifty Seven, states, and I quote: It being that the King and Queen are one and have the supreme right to rule, anyone who interferes or questions their superior bonds will be sentenced to treason, a crime punishable by death. However, once given proof only advisors may sentence, due to bias." I say, letting out a long sigh as I folded up the paper and put it into a pocket sewn into my dress.

"America." Maxon said, with his eyes full of pure hatred and his teeth bared. It killed me to see him like this, to be so icy towards me. His head shook side to side, as if saying: If you has any idea what I want to do with you. Or, I made the worst mistake picking you.

"I'm not finished, Maxon. I have prepared a case to present to the advisors. I have video proof, and multiple witnesses." I replied to his one word.

"America, please. Remember what we told each other during the Selection? We promised each other that we would be friends no matter what! Well, this is no matter what!" Kriss said in a fake cheery voice.

"This is no matter what? You steal my husband from me, make him HATE me, and you want to be best friends? Oh, I suppose we can go skipping through the meadows! We'll have a picnic in the park! It's a little to late now!" I replied, my voice rising with every word.

"Well I'm trying to be the mature one and settle things, but-"

"Wait, you're being the mature one? You, Kriss Ambers are nothing but a phony brat who gets what ever her pretty heart desires! You want a hundred dollar dress? Don't educate the poor. Give the wealthy their fashion! Want a steak dinner? Why not make the poor starve. If it's for the greater good, right?" I told them, on the verge of crying and attacking.

"I am in no way trying to hurt the poor!" Kriss said, offended. I have no idea how she is a three. She is one of the stupidest girls I have ever met, and the Selection had quite a few.

"It's a metaphor. Any ways, you can breath a sigh of relief. I'm not sentencing you to death." I said.

"So then you are not going to present the case to the advisors. " Maxon reassured. He has been through quiet that I forgot he was there.

"No. I will present it. However, I will also present to them how much of a public icon Kriss is, and we will get riots if we sentence her to death. I suggest that she "moves" to a different country. She will be banished from Illea, but the citizens will assume that she chose to move. "

"You can't do that! I like it here in Illea. Besides, where would I go to." Kriss asked. Boy, she likes questions.

"Would you rather die? Because, if you pick that option I'd be completely open to it. As for the move, I would suggest New Asia, where the majority of Illeans' are shunned and imprisoned, but really anywhere else would be fine." I told her.

"Well, then I demand funding to get me to my new home and to start off a new living." Kriss said. Well, that went a lot easier than planned.

"I assume that you will leave within the month. If Maxon does go through with the trip to my family's, then he won't see you again. I will send them the evidence during the trip, and you will be in a private holding cell until you move. You will be isolated from everyone but a few guards, and there will be no trial. I'll leave this time for you to say goodbye, assuming that you are still going, Maxon?" I asked, hoping that he would rather stay with Kriss.

"No, I want to go. I need to prove my loyalty to your family." Maxon said thoughtfully. I tried to hide my shock and frustration behind a firm nod of my head.

"Then this is probably you're final goodbye. I'll be waiting in the jet. We're going to take off in ten, whether you're aboard of not." I said as I walked out of the room.

I jogged to the loading platform, seeing that I only had a few minutes before take off. I saw May sitting in the seat closed to the door, her knee bobbing up and down and playing with her bracelet.

"May, please calm down. We'll be there in forty five minutes, tops." I told her reassuringly.

"What if we're forty five minutes to late? A lot can happen in a little time frame." May said with fear in her voice. I sat down next to May, holding her hand.

"Kiddo, you do realize that this is literally the fastest way to get here? We're doing all we can. I hope it's not to late, but it's in Gods hands now. We just have to trust him." I said meaningfully. I found myself hoping that Maxon spent to much time with Kriss, but my hopes were crushed by reality when Maxon stepped through the door. He held his chest and was breathing heavily.

"Sorry, I-I was late the guards wouldn't let me in, had to run-" Maxon said between pants. May and I just stared up at him. He started to take a seat next to me, but after a long glare from me he decided to sit a few rows behind us.

It was a long flight, with minutes and minutes passing by before we have been flying for an hour and a half.

"Ok,we've been flying almost double the time you said. What's up?" May asked. I didn't know myself, and was about to ask her the same.

"I thought we would have landed before this! I'll go ask the attendant". I said. I walked up into the stewardesses cabin, to find a thin and lanky women with blond hair and to much pink lipstick reading a magazine.

"Excuse me, Ma'am." I started. She quickly looked up at me, and stood up.

"Your Majesty! I'm sorry, I didn't see you walk in! Is their anything I can get you, more drinks, a sand which, or-"

"Oh, none of that please. I need to know when we'll get there. We should of landed more than a half our ago. It's only on the eastern border of Angeles." I told her quizzically. She grew a confused look on her face.

"Your majesty, we aren't going anywhere in Angeles."

...-/::::-:/.,;:/-.

Sorry that took so long! I was in New York for my birthday, and it was AMAZEBALLS! I got to see Phantom of the Opera, which is my favorite movie and play.

Fun Fact about this Fanfic- the title, Try To Forgive is a lyric from a song from Phantom of the Opera, Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again, my all time favorite song! I super heart touching. You should check it out. Thank you so much for 100+ reviews! I can believe it!

*THIS IS IMPORTANT!* my other fanfic, the selection mashup is UP FOR ADOPTION. Please PM me if you're interested. Thanks!

-Paris


End file.
